


【吉艾】最後的願望

by farlight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farlight/pseuds/farlight
Summary: 普通日常
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Zeke Yeager, Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager
Kudos: 16





	【吉艾】最後的願望

吉克、柯爾特、馬賽，這三個公司裡最有名的弟控聚在一起，話題總是不會離 開他們各自的弟弟。

吉克： 艾倫這孩子從小就很特別。 他吃生日蛋糕吹蠟燭前從不講些「希望大家身體健康」、「世界和平」之類俗氣無聊的臺詞。

他從開始會講話的那一次生日起每次都許一樣的願望。

他的第一個願望永遠是「我要自由」，第二個願望還是「我要自由」，至於第三個願望…… 吉克嘆了口氣。唉，我不知道，但我想他的最後一個願望還是「我要自由」。

柯爾特和馬賽聞言只能拍拍吉克的背，安慰吉克弟弟總有些哥哥永遠不會知道的事，就如生日的最後一個願望。再安慰吉克自由也沒什麼不好，哪怕那個自由裡沒有他們這些做哥哥的也沒關係。

在那次談話好久以後，連吉克也忘記自己曾抱怨過這種事了。

艾倫長很快，一下子就來到可以喝酒的年紀。成年那天他跟同學到外面喝酒慶生，一不小心就喝醉了，同學們很好心的把艾倫送回家。

吉克接過醉醺醺的艾倫，扛著他回房裡，突然想起艾倫的第三個願望。

吉克想，現在騙他講出來，會不會就害他願望實現不了了。

不過已經忍耐好多年的吉克實在壓不住好奇心。

他看著眼前一直說自己沒醉的弟弟，問道。艾倫，你生日的第三個願望是什麼?

艾倫抓著枕頭，嘴裡改唸「吉克好煩」，一邊毫不留情地翻過身背對吉克。

吉克無奈，自己還是去準備一些毛巾或水桶之類的過來好了。

正要轉身，他那個說著醉話的弟弟突然回答了他的問題。

**「第三個願望什麼的，不就是希望你們都能過得好好的嗎。」**


End file.
